Until The Sun Rises No More
by Oderschvank
Summary: The battle against Galaxia is over, and Saturn's powers are no longer needed. Now Hotaru is returned to her father. When Setsuna is finally given the chance to live normally, can two lonely souls find each other? Pairing: Setsuna & Souichi Tomoe.
1. Forlorn Reality

_Usagi Tsukino, Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Ami Mizuno: 19  
Setsuna Meiou, Haruka Tenou, and Michiru Kaiou: 23  
Mamoru Chiba: 24  
Hotaru Tomoe: 7 ( Is it me, or is Hotaru's age hard to grasp? In Stars, she seems really young as Hotaru, but as Saturn she seems older. I don't really know how old she is, so I left it at that.)  
Souichi Tomoe: 27_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, or anything for that matter. Goes for the rest of the story.

_**Until the Sun Rises No More  
Chapter 1  
**__Forlorn Reality_

It had been only a short while since the defeat of Sailor Galaxia and mostly everyone had gone back to their normal, happy lives. Mamoru had been returned to Usagi and the two couldn't be happier, and the inner sailor senshi were off on their usual happy escapades. However, the outer sailor senshi were facing more difficulties. Since Saturn's powers were not necessary anymore, it was time to return Hotaru to her rightful guardian and to live a normal, happy life. They knew that it would eventually happen once the battle had ended, but never did they think that they would feel like they were a family and that it would end so soon.

Haruka and Michiru were sitting at the table in their kitchen with cups of tea. A solemn air hung about the couple as they sat there in silence. Haruka ran a hand through her dirty-blonde hair and looked into her lover's blue eyes and saw the sadness they contained. She took her hand placed it gently on top of hers and gave a warm smile.

"You knew this day would come. We all did."

"I know," Michiru said quietly as she flipped her wavy, teal hair out of her face. "But, I didn't want it to end so soon."

Before their conversation could continue, Setsuna, a young woman with deep green hair that flowed down to her calves walked into the room and took a seat. She sipped the cup of green tea that Michiru had left for her and glanced at the couple.

"Is something the matter, Setsuna?" Haruka asked her garnet-eyed friend. She had noticed even more sadness in her usual pain-stricken eyes.

"I've neglected my duties for too long," she started, though the two next to her knew her next words. Those dreadful words. "I must return to The Gate of Time. It cannot be put off any longer." An uncomfortable silence occupied the room for a while before anyone spoke.

"When are you leaving?" Michiru asked quietly.

"Tomorrow," she said almost sullenly as she her normal, stoic facial expression remained strong. Haruka looked worriedly at Michiru as anger filled her eyes.

"It's not fair that you must stay there," Haruka muttered. "I don't know how you deal with it."

A small smile spread across her ruby lips as she answered. "You forget that I am the guardian of time. My fate has always been to guard the Gate for all eternity."

Haruka slammed her fist into the table at her answer. "Fate or not, it's still not fair!" She quickly realized the way she yelled at her best friend and corrected it. "Sorry Setsuna. I just hate the thought of you staying at that place all alone."

"Is something wrong, Haruka-papa?"

They all looked to see Hotaru standing there with a worried look on her face. She was a frail young girl with violet eyes and black hair with purple tints that touched above her shoulders.

"No, Hotaru. Everything's fine," Michiru answered. "Here," she added, motioning towards a cup of water sitting on the table.

"Thank you Michiru-mama." Michiru nodded her head and smiled at her 'daughter'. Hotaru quickly finished her water and jumped up.

"When are we leaving?"

"In a little while, go finish packing," Setsuna answered with a slight smile.

"Can you help me, Setsuna-mama?"

"Of course," she smiled.

With that, Hotaru took off skipping towards her room with Setsuna following her from behind.

"I'm becoming more and more worried with every minute she spends at those forsaken gates," Michiru sighed. "Do you think she'll come back soon?"

Haruka eyed her silently before answering. "Honestly? I don't think so," she said, looking away. "But, I hope I'm wrong."

A little while passed before Hotaru had come running out from her room. Setsuna stood behind with a small smile playing across her lips.

"I'm ready to go now!"

"Alright, I guess it's time to leave," Haruka responded, offering a hand to Michiru to help her get up.

"Hotaru, you know your welcome here anytime," Michiru added.

"I know, Michiru-mama." With that, the four of them made their way outside to Haruka's yellow car. Haruka placed all of Hotaru's belongings in the back and then they began the drive. For the most part, they all remained pretty much quiet. Haruka stopped the car slowly and sighed as it was time to get out.

"Here we are," she said. "I'll get Hotaru's bags from the trunk." Haruka added as she went around and pulled out a few bags and put them on her shoulder.

"Come to see me soon," Hotaru said as she plopped out of the car.

"Of course," Michiru smiled. "Come now, your father is waiting for your arrival."

With that, everyone made their way up to the front door where Hotaru rang the door bell. It was several moments before the door opened slowly and a man stood in it. He was very attractive and tall with short, misty white hair that had a lavender hue to it. He pulled a soft smile at the sight of the three young women as he looked down at his daughter and smiled even more.

"Papa!" Hotaru exclaimed with joy as she skipped over to him.

"Hotaru," he said softly as he lifted her into his arms, not too surprised at her abnormally significant aging. Being able to hold her again triggered memories from the day she was taken from him.

* * *

_It was a sunny, clear day with cherry blossoms whirling around in the gentle breeze. A baby Hotaru was sitting in her cradle in a dreamy like state before she became excited as the blossoms blew across her face. Souichi walked up to the cradle and picked her up. _

_"My, aren't you excited today," he said to her. "Have you been dreaming? Maybe something I can never imagine."_

_His happiness and merriment was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of a presence from behind him. He turned with his daughter in hand to see a beautiful young woman with green hair and garnet eyes in front of him._

"_Hotaru, I've come to pick you up," she said._

_He didn't respond, and continued to look at her, unsure of what she meant. Hotaru squirmed in his arms as she held her arms out towards the woman and cooed softly. The woman walked over and gently took Hotaru from his arms, and he didn't try fight her. Something told him that it would be alright, and that his daughter was in no danger._

"_Hotaru will be returned to you, I'll ensure her safety," she said with a small reassuring smile before turning around and walking away._

* * *

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. His life had finally become joyful again after he regained his memory and his injuries healed. He could vividly remember the battle between the sailor senshi against the death busters and Mistress 9, the horrible being that took over Hotaru and her mind. He could also remember that Hotaru had awakened as Sailor Saturn, and that was the reason that he let the mysterious woman take his daughter. Though she had been reborn as a baby she still had a powerful and abnormal aura. The woman had the same aura about her that Hotaru had, letting him realize that she too was a senshi and that she would protect her. 

He snapped back to reality when he realized that Hotaru and the other women were looking at him strangely.

"Hotaru, why don't you go inside?" he suggested.

"Okay," she responded as he placed her down. "Bye, come to see me soon!" she said to Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna as she ran off.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her," he said with a smile.

"It was no problem. I am sorry if we had you worried, Professor Tomoe," Michiru said.

"Just Souichi, please."

"Of course," she replied. "Oh, and I'm Michiru, and they are Haruka and Setsuna."

Souichi nodded at the two women, taking an extra interest in Setsuna for a few moments. She smiled towards him silently with no words coming from her mouth.

"Well, we must be going," Haruka added abruptly.

"Have a good day." Michiru added.

Haruka and Michiru turned and headed towards the car, but Setsuna noticed one of Hotaru's bags sitting on the step.

"Oh, here. Hotaru forgot this," she said, picking it up and handing it to him. Afterwards she turned to leave as he spoke.

"Please come to see Hotaru anytime," he said.

She simply smiled and nodded her head and continued walking. Souichi couldn't help but to take another look at her before he closed the door. Setsuna walked to the car, but decided not to get in.

"I think I'll take a walk back."

Haruka seemed surprised at her statement. "Are you sure about that Suna, it's quite a long way?"

"Yes, I'll see you later."

Haruka looked towards Michiru who had a worried look in her eyes before she spoke up. "Set-," she started before being interrupted.

"Let her, I think she needs some time alone," Michiru said as she put a hand on her lover's shoulder. Haruka nodded as she started the car up and sped away.

Setsuna had been walking slowly down the sidewalk for a while, trying to enjoy her last day there before she would return to her duties as Guardian of Time. Unbeknownst to her, the inner senshi were walking towards her.

Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto were walking along, chatting like they usually did. Rei and Usagi were bickering with one another, Ami was reading a book, completely oblivious to anything in front of her, and Makoto and Minako were admiring any guys that passed by them. Minako was looking across the street, scouting the area for anyone interesting.

"Hey, is that Setsuna?" Minako asked as she pointed across the street. Makoto looked towards where she was pointing and nodded in accordance.

"Yes, that's her."

"Let's go see her." Ami said, closing her book as she nodded her head at the group. With that, they ran across the street and approached the green haired senshi.

"Hey, Setsuna! Wait up!" Usagi screeched, panting wildly before her.

Setsuna stopped and turned at the voice of a young woman and saw Usagi. She was a short girl with blonde hair pulled up into two odongoes, and she had bright blue eyes. Minako was the next one to approach her, she looked a lot like Usagi, but her blonde hair flowed down to right below her waist with a red bow atop her head. Ami smiled at Setsuna when saw her. She had short cropped hair that was deep blue with matching eyes. Makoto was very tall with brown hair put up in a ponytail, and Rei had purple eyes with black hair that ended several inches below her waist.

"Hello everyone."

"It's so good to see you!" Minako jubilantly explained.

"So, what are you doing walking by yourself?" Ami asked.

"I decided to take a walk back home is all."

"I heard that you, Haruka and Michiru returned Hotaru back to her father," Rei added. "Right?"

"Yes," she sighed. "That's where I'm coming from." They noticed the depressed tone in her voice and all seemed to have the same idea about cheering her up in their minds.

"Hey, do you want to come to get ice cream with us?" Usagi asked in a bubbly tone.

"No, that's alright."

"Well, would you like to meet us for lunch tomorrow?" Makoto inquired.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'll be returning to my duties tomorrow," she said sullenly.

"When will you be returning?" Minako asked, knowing the sad reality that was her duty of Time Guardian.

"Not any time soon, I've neglected my duty for too long."

"Please come to see us soon," Usagi added.

"I will try. Have a nice day," Setsuna added with a small smile.

"Bye Setsuna," they said sadly in unison as they watched her walk off.

"Hey, we should do something for her before she leaves," Minako suggested as she kicked a pebble along the sidewalk.

"That's a good idea," Ami said. "We should tell Michiru and Haruka too."

"What should we plan?" Makoto asked.

"Let's so figure it out. We'll have a little party!" Usagi exclaimed.

The five young girls took off towards Hikawa Shrine to plan what they would do for Setsuna before she left. Setsuna only continued to walk, her loneliness beginning to overtake her once again.


	2. Eternal Damnation

**Until the Sun Rises No More  
Chapter 2  
**Eternal Damnation

The next day Setsuna awoke early to spend some time with Haruka and Michiru before she had leave for the gates once more. She walked into the living room where the couple was sitting together. Michiru smiled when she entered the room and spoke.

"Setsuna, would you like to go to café for coffee and breakfast?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, that would be very nice," Setsuna responded.

A while later they walked into the café and took a seat at their favorite table and ordered what they wanted. A few people managed to approach the trio and ask Michiru for an autograph since she was a famous violinist. When the fans stopped coming, they were able to enjoy the meal. Setsuna was finishing her cup of green tea as Michiru chose to start up a conversation.

"Hey Setsuna, you don't mind if we stop at Hikawa Shrine for a minute, do you?" Michiru asked with a grin as she sipped a cup of tea. Her eyes flickered over Haruka for a moment.

"No, that's fine. Are you meeting someone there?"

"Oh, I-I need to pick something up from Rei and the others that I left there," Haruka stuttered, cursing herself afterwards for sounding anything but believable.

Michiru jabbed her with her leg from under the table causing a small yelp to escape her lips. She shot a look towards Haruka because she nearly blew the plan. Haruka exchanged an apologetic glance as Setsuna spoke.

"Alright then," she added as she looked at the blonde who was rubbing her leg.

After they finished, they got back in Haruka's car and drove towards Hikawa Shrine. Setsuna kept glancing towards the couple because they kept looking at each other with grins and they were acting strangely. They exited the car and began to walk up the series of long steps until they reached the shrine where they would always hold their senshi meetings. They opened the sliding doorway as Setsuna saw what awaited her on the other side.

"Happy birthday, Setsuna!" Usagi exclaimed as she ran towards her. Everyone only stared at the blonde with a blank expression.

"…What?" Setsuna managed to get out in confusion as they odongo haired blonde squeezed her.

"Baka!" Rei growled as the vein on her forehead popped out. "It's not Setsuna's birthday!"

"Usagi, it's a surprise, not her birthday. Remember?" Minako whispered with a giggle

"Oh, right! Sur…prise?" Usagi added as she scratched her head. "Rei, you should do something about that vein on your face, it freaks me out."

"Usagi..." Rei hissed with her teeth clenched. Setsuna and the others couldn't help but to laugh at Usagi's comment.

"Alright, stop it," Mamoru said as he placed himself between the two feuding friends.

"Setsuna, we just wanted to do something for you before you left." Haruka said.

"Thank you," Setsuna replied "I appreciate it."

"Sorry we had to trick you," Michiru chuckled.

"Here," Minako said, handing her a plate with a piece of cake on it. "Mako made it!"

"I hope that you like it," Makoto added.

"Of course. Thank you Makoto."

Everyone took a seat at the table and began to chat. Haruka was talking to Rei and Ami about something, Michiru was speaking to Makoto about her cooking, Usagi was latched to Mamoru, and Minako was sitting next to Setsuna making her laugh.

"Oh no," Rei said. "I forgot to tell Hotaru to come."

"No, that's alright," Michiru said. "She's spending some needed time with her father."

"That's right," Ami said. "How did Hotaru take to going back home?"

"She was quite excited. She hadn't seen her father in a while," Michiru said.

"How's Professor Tomoe doing?" Mamoru asked.

"He looked a lot better. He seemed very happy to have her back."

The conversations continued for about an hour as Setsuna couldn't help but look at the two happy couples that sat in front of her. Usagi looked lovingly into Mamoru's eyes as she kept her arms around him and he did the same, and Michiru and Haruka held hands as Michiru rested her head on Haruka's chest. She was envious of them because they had something that she would never have, or never had the chance to have.

"Is something wrong, Setsuna?" Minako asked quietly.

"No, I'm fine," Setsuna responded as she stood up.

"Going somewhere?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, it's time I leave."

"You can't stay any longer?" Makoto asked.

Setsuna managed to pull a small smile before she spoke up. "I'm sorry, but it's time for me to take my leave now."

"We'll see you off then," Rei said grimly. With that, everyone walked outside. Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto in order to make it to the Gate of Time.

"Please come back soon," Michiru said sadly, still holding Haruka's hand.

Sailor Pluto simply nodded her head and spoke gently. "I will surely try. Thank you all for everything." She then proceeded to hold her Staff of Time in the air. The garnet orb that lay atop the staff began to glow softly. She lowered her gaze from the orb to the group of friends in front of her. "Bye," she said gently. Within a second a flash of bright red light filled the air and she was gone.

"Bye Setsuna," everyone said after she disappeared.

* * *

Sailor Pluto arrived back at the dreadful gates of time within several seconds. She landed on the ground and made her way towards the door that was off in the distance. As she was making her way back, a small figure approached her.

"Pluto! You're back?" a small gray kitten asked.

"Yes, Diana." She responded as she picked the kitten up and placed her staff down. "I'm sorry that it took so long."

"It wasn't a problem," Diana responded as she purred loudly. "Did you have a good time with the others?"

"Yes, very much so."

"I can guard the gates if you want to go back for a while."

"No, you can go back to small lady now," Pluto added.

"Alright. If you need me, just call on me," Diana added as she jumped out of her arms.

"I will. Tell small lady and her parents I said hello," Pluto responded with a small smile.

"Alright, bye Pluto!" Diana answered as she trotted away.

Afterwards, she picked her staff up from the ground and walked over to the door. She observed the purple and gray mists as they floated around the space. Every once in a while a chill would be sent through her. She sighed softly due to the fact that she hadn't been there in a while, and missed the feeling of being free of her duty.

Pluto realized that it had been at least a week since she had returned, but she didn't even feel it being that time did not pass at the Gate. She was currently leaning against the time-space door, off in a world of thoughts when she suddenly heard a noise off to her left. She immediately held her staff with both hands and walked towards where the noise came from. She could make out the form of someone walking towards her.

"Stop!" she yelled.

When she received no answer, she twirled her staff above her head threateningly and pointed it towards the intruder.

"From here is the future. You cannot proceed. I am the watcher of the space- time door, guardian of the underworld. And I will eliminate those who violate the law!" she screamed. "Those who trespass shall pay with their life!"

"There is no need for that," a deep voice stated.

She continued to hold her staff as she narrowed her eyes at the intruder, but something in the way the sentence was spoken made her slowly lower it. When the person finally came into view she gasped and took a step back before speaking in disbelief.


	3. The Spreading of Wings

**Until the Sun Rises No More  
Chapter 3  
**The Spreading of Wings

An older man with short blackish-green hair with a matching beard walked out of the mists and smiled at Pluto as he pulled his helmet off. He held a tall scepter in one hand. Strangely, he had similar garnet eyes to hers.

"Father?"

He smiled warmly at her before he spoke to her. "Yes, Setsuna," Chronos responded. The tall man continued to walk over to her as she spoke to him.

"What are you doing here?" she murmured. "Why have you come back to me?"

"I've come to tell you something," he added, looking at his flesh and blood.

Setsuna looked questioningly at him, still not believing wholly that it was her father. She hadn't seen or heard from him in centuries.

"Yes?"

"You've suffered too long, my daughter."

"I know not what you speak of, father. Explain."

"I've come to relieve you of your duties," he answered simply, earning a strange look from Setsuna.

"But who will guard the Gate of Time?" she asked.

"I shall take over the duty," he responded with a reassuring smile.

"I cannot lie that upon you, father," she responded morosely. "It is my responsibility, not yours. This duty was given to me, and me only."

"No," he answered. "You're allowed to go live your life now. This is my fate anyhow."

"Are the King and Queen aware of this?"

"Yes, they've been told."

Pluto stood there for several moments, still stunned by what her father had just told her. She was even more surprised when he embraced her warmly. She looked up at him and noticed the small smile spread across his face. She enjoyed the feeling of being with him since she hadn't felt his warmth since she was young. Tears began to fall because she was finally free from her horrific curse. Chronos pulled away and wiped the tears off of her face as he spoke.

"You and your Staff of Time will still be endowed with the powers as the senshi of Pluto," he added. "However, you will never return here, and I shall never see you again. You also will not be cursed with immortality since you shall not stay here any longer."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes, you can leave now."

She embraced her father once again before speaking gently. "Thank you."

Afterwards, Pluto let her senshi fuku fade away slowly as it was replaced with the dress she was wearing the day she left. It was a white dress with thin straps and it flowed to her knees. She wore a pair of matching shoes. She then turned towards Chronos and smiled softly.

"Good bye, father."

He pulled back and looked at Setsuna one last time. "Good bye, Setsuna." He lifted his scepter in the air and within a few seconds Setsuna was gone from sight and his life.

Setsuna opened her eyes and found herself in a small alleyway where no one would freak out if they saw a young woman appear out of thin air. She looked around sadly, remembering that she would never see her father again yet she was finally freed from her duties and she would never have to see the gates again. She walked out of the alleyway to observe her surroundings. She recognized the area and figured out that the house she shared with Michiru and Haruka was only a few minutes away if she walked. She straightened out her dress and began walking.

She walked up the small walkway leading to the house and stopped outside the door. She knew they would be surprised to see her and they might be alarmed. She raised her hand and knocked gently on the door as she rang the door bell. She waited a minute and heard nothing inside. She rang the doorbell once again and still heard nothing so she walked away slowly. She stopped suddenly and thought that they might be at Hikawa Shrine with the others since they usually went there on Fridays. She sighed knowing that she might alarm everyone before she got a chance to speak.

The girls were all in the Shrine having a good time having conversation with one another as they laughed. Haruka and Michiru simply sat together observing the scene in front of them; Makato was looking in a magazine with Minako who had a huge smile on her face as always, Ami was reading a book with her glasses on and Rei watched Usagi as she stuffed her face with the food that Makoto had brought with her.

"You should stop eating so much," Rei growled. "Otherwise you won't fit into your fuku."

Usagi stopped what she was doing as a piece of what she was eating fell out of mouth. Her eyes became shiny as she began to wail.

"Rei, why do have to be so mean to me!" she whined.

Rei simply rolled her eyes.

"Look, Makoto!" Minako squealed. "This guy's really cute!" she added as she pointed to a picture of a man in her magazine.

"Rei!" a voice yelled. "Someone's here to see you."

"I'm coming grandpa," she mumbled as she stood up. "I'll be right back." She slid the door open to see her grandpa walking towards her.

"Who is it?"

"She didn't give her name, but she's really beautiful," he responded with a weird smile. "She's outside."

"What does she look like?" Rei asked, wanting to know if it was someone she knew.

"Really tall with very long green hair," the old man responded.

'Long green hair?' she thought. She didn't know anyone except Setsuna who looked like that, but it couldn't be her. She thought for a moment before she walked away. She continued to walk slowly until she reached another sliding door and slid it open.

'I wonder who it is?' she thought before she could get a look.

"Setsuna!"

"Hello Rei," she responded.

"What are you doing here, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong at all."

"Then...why are you here? Are you going to be in trouble since you left the Gate?" Rei asked, worry filling her voice.

"No, I'm not in trouble. I've come back because I've been relieved of my duties." Setsuna said quietly.

"Really?" Rei questioned, smiling. "That's great news." Setsuna gave her answer by nodding her head.

"That's wonderful!" she added as she hugged her tightly. "You have to tell the others."

With that, Rei led her inside where the others were waiting.


	4. The Return to Life

**Until the Sun Rises no More  
Chapter 4  
**The Return to Life

Rei and Setsuna arrived quickly at the entrance to the room where a lot of laughter was heard. Rei slid the door open but no one noticed because Minako was making a strange commotion which was making everyone laugh. She noticed Rei and ran towards her with the magazine in her hands.

"Rei, look!" she squealed, pointing to another guy in her magazine. Rei simply cleared her throat and stepped aside revealing Setsuna who was behind her. Minako dropped the magazine from her hand in surprise as her blue orbs widened.

"Setsuna?!" she cried along with everyone else.

"Hello," she said before she was strangled by Usagi and Minako who hugged her tightly. Haruka pushed herself through the gathering and spoke quickly.

"What's wrong, Setsuna? Has their been a disturbance in the time line?" she asked knowing that she rarely ever showed up unless there was a serious crisis at hand. Everyone quieted; nervousness growing in the silence.

"Nothing is wrong, Haruka," Setsuna added, laughing ever so slightly at what her sudden appearance had brought. She hadn't realized it before, but it seemed that whenever she showed up, it only worried people. It caused her to suddenly frown.

"Setsuna has some wonderful news," Rei said.

"What is it, Setsuna?" Makoto asked.

"I no longer have to guard the Gates of Time. I have been relieved of my duty..." she said quietly, strangely with a look of sadness. Concern was immediately replaced with excitement after she spoke.

"This is truly great news," Michiru said.

"Congratulations Setsuna," Ami said kindly with a smile.

"Thank you." Haruka stood for a while as she watched everyone; one question on her mind.

"Who is guarding the Gates now?"

"My father," Setsuna responded, looking away guiltily.

"Your father is still alive?" Usagi asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Usagi," Rei growled. "Her father is Chronos, the God of time."

"Oh...right!"

"You never have to return?" Minako asked.

"My father shall take over forever. I am no longer allowed there."

"Can you still transform into a senshi?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," she said simply.

"This is so great!!" Minako cried as she hopped up and down. "Now you can hang out with us and have fun!"

----

Afterwards everyone took a seat at the table and began chatting happily. Minako and Usagi sat beside Setsuna as they going on and on about what they were going to do together.

"So, you guys are going to see Hotaru today?" Ami asked.

"Yes," Michiru responded. "In a little while."

"Hey, Setsuna? Do you want to come with us?" Haruka asked. "I know Hotaru will be overjoyed to see you again."

"Of course," she responded.

"Do you mind if we come too?" Minako asked. "We haven't seen Hotaru in a while."

"I'm sure that Hotaru would be happy to see you all," Michiru said.

"Why don't we get going?" Ami said as she stood up.

---

Everyone exited Hikawa Shrine and made their way outside. They stopped beside Haruka's car and looked at each other questioningly.

"Are we going to walk? We can't all fit into Haruka's car," Rei said.

"I don't want to walk!" Usagi whined. "It's too far to go to Hotaru's house then to the park."

"I think Usagi is right for once..." Minako muttered.

Immediately after Mamoru pulled up in his car as he greeted the girls.

"You girls going somewhere?" he asked as he stepped out.

"Mamoru!" Usagi screeched as she ran to him and latched onto his arm. "Can you give us a ride?"

"Where are you going?" he responded.

"We're going to see Hotaru," Makoto said.

"I'll go with Mamoru," Usagi said as she jumped into the passenger seat. "Come on!" Ami walked over to his car and got into the back seat as Makoto did the same.

"Do you mind if I go with you, Haruka?" Rei asked.

"No, get in," the tall blonde said. Rei walked over to Haruka's yellow convertible and took a seat in the back. Setsuna quietly took a seat next to her.

"I'm coming too!" Minako squealed as she ran to the car and plopped beside the two women. Rei grunted as she squeezed tightly.

"Minako," she hissed. "Go with Mamoru, there's not enough room." Minako grinned and seemingly ignored her request.

"I've never ridden in a convertible before." Rei sighed as Michiru, who was now in the passenger seat, spoke to them.

"Hold on you two," she winked.

Within ten seconds the car started and they sped off. Minako squealed with delight as her blonde hair was thrown back in the wind. They soon arrived in front of the large house as they waited for the others who arrived about two minutes later. Minako and Rei stepped out as they tried to fix their now wild hair.

"That was fun!" Minako laughed.

"I think I'll go with Mamoru on the way back," Rei muttered.

"I'll be back to pick you up," Mamoru said as he sped off.

With that the eight young women strolled up the walk way and arrived at the front door as Usagi rang the doorbell. Within a few moments the door opened and there stood Souichi.

"Hi!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"Hello," he responded, slightly confused as to the large group outside his door at that moment.

"How are you, Mr. Tomoe?" Ami asked.

"Just Souichi, please. I'm alright," he said. "I'm sorry but what are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Usagi. This is Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei. I think you already know Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru."

"Are you here to see Hotaru?" he asked.

"Yes, do you mind if we take Hotaru out for a while?" Michiru inquired.

"Of course. Let me get her." He said as he walked off.

The girls stood quietly, making idle conversation as they waited. Minako, Usagi and the others could only chat about Souichi and how different he looked. He returned two minutes later with Hotaru running ahead of him.

"Hi everyone," he said happily.

"Do you want to come out with us for a while?" Minako asked with a smile.

"Yes," she responded.

"Oh, there's a surprise for you," she added as she pulled aside. Hotaru looked past her to see Setsuna.

"Setsuna?" Hotaru walked over to her as Setsuna bent down.

"What are you doing here? Are you in trouble?" she whispered.

Setsuna smiled softly as she put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her violet eyes. Without any words the news was transferred somehow.

"Congratulations, Setsuna," she whispered in a sweet tone.

"We'll have her back in an hour," Michiru said.

"Oh hey," Usagi said. "Would you like to come with us, Souichi?"

He thought for a moment and looked at his daughter before responding. "Sure, that sounds nice."

With that the group began their stroll into the park. Eventually the group began to form separate groups as they walked. Haruka and Michiru walked together as Haruka held her lovers hand and admired the landscape, Souichi and Hotaru walked together, Usagi walked with Ami as Usagi made her laugh, and Setsuna, Makoto and Minako walked together in between the other groups.

Minako leaned over to the other two young women and whispered. "Hey," she said. "Don't you think Souichi is cute?"

"Minako," Makoto scolded as she rolled her eyes. "Knock it off."

"Sorry, Mako," she muttered. "Can't take a joke?"

"Hey, Setsuna?" Makoto said. Setsuna turned her attention from Hotaru to the tall brunette next to her. "Would you like to have lunch with Ami, Minako and I tomorrow?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "I'd enjoy that very much."

Afterwards Makoto and Minako carried on with a conversation as Setsuna went back to her thoughts. She looked ahead at Hotaru again and observed her skipping happily beside her father. Setsuna smiled slightly just as Souichi turned his head and caught a glance of her. He smiled softly at Setsuna and she returned one with a small nod of her head. Haruka caught the small gestures out of the corner of her eye and thought for a moment before putting it quickly aside. Souichi couldn't help but think how extraordinarily beautiful she was. He was very appreciative of how she and the others treated his daughter while she was away from him. Hotaru talked of the woman named Setsuna very much and spoke very highly and lovingly about her.

The day carried on quickly as the group ended their two hour long stroll in the park. Everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways...


	5. Night With the Stars

**Dark Weezing**- So, you're not really a Pluto fan, eh? I am happy that you were impressed by this, I really do try. Souichi Tomoe fiction is very hard to come by. I think that he really needed someone and Setsuna was an obvious choice. Dr. Tomoe has always been one of my favorite villains along with Sailor Lead Crow and some others. Well, I do hope that your opinion of Setsuna will change! Please review again!

**Bad-girl4**- I hope I can keep it interesting. Please keep reading!

**Dark Moon Princess**- Thanks for the review. I shall continue to write as quickly as I can.

**The Plutonian**- They shall receive much more closure, I promise. Sorry I didn't chat with you for a while but now I'm back! Thanks for always reviewing.

**Crvn3**- I'm glad that you think it's it great/ I'm trying so hard to keep up with the updates. Yes, my teachers are horrible with all the homework they give out...It has steadily gotten worse over the years.

**Lightspeed Suzuka**- Thanks! You're such a loyal reviewer –hug- it makes me so happy!

**Sailor System**- I thank you very much for your insight. I had to have her father take over for her otherwise my plans would not work for this story. Setsuna never saw her father at the gates anyways. (I shall be adding this because I forgot) She is made to guard the gate alone. It wasn't _**just **_for her to spend time with her friends, because that would be shallow and very stupid. It's more so for her to actually have a life and be happy for a change. Otherwise this story isn't possible, obviously. This type of thing is seen in many fics focusing on Setsuna, because otherwise, you can't do this type of fic about her. Being alone for thousands of years; she definitely deserves it. Chronos is the God of time so it's not completely weird that he would take over at the Gates if Time. Not like I left them in Diana's care. You are right about Michiru though in a way. I tend to have a word in my head like smile and then somehow replace it with grinning. It's a habit. I can see her grinning in a way though; atleast with Haruka. Thank you anyways.**

* * *

**

**Until the Sun Rises no More  
Chapter 5  
**Night with the Stars

Setsuna awoke early the next day to meet Ami, Minako and Makoto at the café. She slipped on an elegant burgundy top with a scoop neck that showed off her shoulders. She also slipped on a pair of tight fitting jeans and burgundy sandals that showed off most of her feet with a strap across the toes and one around her ankle to hold them on.

She exited her room and told Haruka and Michiru where she was heading to and when she'd be back. She envied her roommates as she watched them quietly with an overwhelming feeling of loneliness. She quickly exited the large house and made her way to her destination.

She opened the door to the cozy building and looked to see if the others were there already. She looked to her left and found Minako waving her arms and calling loudly.

"Over here Setsuna!!"

Everyone else in the dining area looked towards the blonde due to her loud outburst. Setsuna nodded her head slightly and made her way over to the table with Makoto and an embarrassed looking Ami next to her.

"Hi Setsuna," Makoto said with a smile as the green-haired woman took a seat next to Minako and Ami.

"How are you?" Ami asked softly.

"I'm fine," she responded with a fake smile that they could see right through. As soon as Setsuna finished her sentence the café door slammed open and Usagi ran in with an angry Rei behind her.

"Hey everyone!" she squealed when she noticed them. She had a smile on her face as she rushed over to the group with Rei in front of her.

"Sorry," Rei muttered. "She insisted we come too."

"Oh, it's alright," Makoto answered. Usagi proceeded to squeeze herself into the small booth as Rei followed.

"Hello Setsuna," Rei said with a quick change of attitude and a smile.

"So," Usagi said. "Setsuna, have you planned anything to do since you've been back?"

"No, not just yet anyhow," she responded with a slight shrug. Everyone looked at one another quickly after she spoke.

'I guess that even though she's free from her duty the gates have taken a toll on her...' Rei thought sadly.

Everyone continued to chat about numerous things. They would get Setsuna to talk a few times but she'd quickly go back to staring at nothing while she stirred her glass of water. The waiter arrived with their order as Setsuna began to eat her salad slowly.

She watched her fellow senshi and observed how happy they seemed. They were so...innocent. She watched as Usagi spilt her glass all over Rei as she scolded her and Minako laughed while cleaning up the mess. She laughed softly at the silly display. Makoto caught her out of the corner of her eye and smiled at the fact that she seemed to be enjoying herself...

After everyone had finished their meals they left the café together. It was already late afternoon by the time they left. After walking around and chatting for an hour or so Usagi insisted that they go get ice cream. Everyone complied with her pleading as they made their way to the destination and bought their ice cream.

"Usagi be careful," Makoto said as she saw the young blonde balancing a cone with many scoops of ice cream on it.

Usagi nodded her head and continued to skip as she ate it like a maniac. Setsuna walked behind them with Rei beside her.

"Setsuna," Rei said. "We're having a meeting at Hikawa shrine tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll be there," Setsuna responded.

Just as the group was turning a corner they nearly bumped into someone. Usagi screamed out of surprise and fell backwards; her ice cream falling atop her face. Makoto looked in front of her and saw Hotaru with her father.

"Oh Dr-...Souichi," she said. "Hello." Hotaru had walked over to Usagi by that time and looked down at her.

"Usagi, are you alright?" she asked in a sweet voice as she pulled the cone off of her face.

The odangoed-blonde had a dazed look on her face and did not answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Souichi answered.

"No," Rei sighed. "It's alright, she's being childish again."

Rei yanked her annoying friend of the ground with the help from Ami. Setsuna walked over to Usagi and handed her a few tissues from her purse to wipe the ice cream from her face.

"Thank you Setsuna," Usagi sniffled. The green haired beauty looked down to Hotaru and smiled as she put a soft hand on her head.

"Hi everyone," Hotaru said happily.

"Where are you heading to Hotaru?" Minako asked with a smile.

"I am going to spend the night with Haruka and Michiru," she answered.

"We'll take you there, it's only a minute away," Setsuna added.

"Do you mind Souichi?" Ami asked.

"No, that would be great."

Hotaru smiled and grabbed her father's hand and began walking. Setsuna smiled at the fact that everyone was so happy and that there was no more fighting. Maybe for once she didn't have to worry constantly. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone take a hold of her hand and looked down to see Hotaru with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

"That's so cute," Minako giggled quietly.

Her comment made her other four friends smile in agreement. Right before the group had arrived at the house Makoto spoke.

"It's so beautiful tonight," she said happily as she looked at the colorful sky.

"Oh, why don't we get some coffee and watch the sun set over the lake?" Rei suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Usagi squealed.

"Setsuna, Souichi, you two are coming right?" Ami asked.

"Sure," they responded at the same time.

Setsuna and the others waited at the bottom of the walkway that led up to the great house while Souichi dropped Hotaru off. Haruka and Michiru answered the door and looked out in surprise.

"Oh, Hotaru," Haruka said.

"Spending the night?" Michiru asked with a smile.

Hotaru nodded her head. "Can I?"

"Of course," Haruka said.

"I'll see you tomorrow papa," she said as he bent down and hugged her.

"Hey Setsuna," Haruka yelled to the end of the yard. "Coming in?"

"We're going to do something. We'll bring her back soon!" Minako called back.

Haruka nodded her head and shut the door after Hotaru got inside. Souichi arrived to the group as Rei spoke again.

"Let's go before the sun sets on us."

Everyone nodded their heads as they made their way to the coffee shop that was a few minutes away. Usagi squealed as they entered the shop when she spotted Mamoru inside.

"Mamoru!" she squealed as she threw herself into his arms.

"Usako," he responded softly.

"We're going to the lake, can you come with us?"

He looked in back of her saw her usual group but this time Setsuna and Souichi were with her.

"Yes."

Everyone noticed that the sun was coming close to setting so they hurried and got the coffee and made their way quickly to the lake. Mamoru and Usagi took a seat on a bench alone, Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako all took a seat together to the couple's right, and finally Setsuna took a seat on a bench as Souichi followed her.

"This is so romantic," Minako sighed dreamily.

"I wish I had a boyfriend to share this with," Makoto said as she too sighed.

"Usagi," Rei growled lightly. "She's so lucky."

Ami didn't say anything but for once she didn't have her nose in a book as she looked up at the sky. Usagi rested her head on Mamoru's chest with her eyes closed. Setsuna stared up at the sun just as it finished setting. She hadn't seen a sunset like the one she just saw in so many years that she couldn't even remember anymore.

"Setsuna looks so happy," Minako said.

"You're right," Ami responded. "I've haven't seen her like this in a long time."

Setsuna glanced over at the kind, good-looking man next to her and saw that he was looking at her and blushed. There was something about the gorgeous woman sitting next that intrigued him.

"This is beautiful," he said softly.

"Yes," Setsuna responded. "It is."

Little did Setsuna know but Souichi wasn't just responding to the sunset in front of him. Everyone continued to stare off into the night sky; the stars stretched out across the dark blue sky shining brightly and warmly.


	6. Bathed in Darkness

**Lady Kayura- **Thank you so much for your review! It is hard to write stories about Pluto since she is shrouded almost completely in mystery. It can be challenging but there are so many possibilities. I shall keep writing, thanks.

**Lightspeed Suzuka-**I read your SM fic, and it is wonderful. I don't know if I ever reviewed but if I haven't I shall definitely get around to it! I love Minako/Malachite stories! Thank you as always!

**Bad-girl4- **I'm so glad to hear that you think this is a great story. I'll try to keep it up! Thanks.

**Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow-** Oh, so it was cute? I love hearing that! Thank you.

**Dark Weezing- **I'm happy that you find this intriguing. Hotaru's feelings about Setsuna on that matter will come into play, but not just yet. I'm sorry that the chapter length hasn't been that great, I'll try to improve. I'd love to read another Souichi fic, so I do hope you get one out. Well, thank you very much for your reviews, I find them very insightful to read and I truly appreciate it! .

**Mich3ll3-** I'm glad you like my stories, thank you!

**Neo Moon Queen-** I'm happy to hear that you're now a fan of Setsuna/Souichi fics...they're rarely ever written about as a couple. Thank you very much

* * *

**Until the Sun Rises no More  
Chapter 6  
**Bathed in Darkness

Setsuna and the others said their good byes and parted ways after they all watched the sun set together. She opened the door to the house that she shared with her two friends to see them sitting together on the couch watching the television.

"Hey, Suna," Haruka said with a wave.

"Hello," Setsuna greeted as she took a seat next to the couple.

"Did you have a good time?" Michiru asked as she stretched.

"Yes, I did," She responded with a small smile. Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances quickly, a smile playing on each of their lips also.

"Well, it's getting a bit late," Haruka said as she stood up and took Michiru's hand. "See you tomorrow morning, Suna."

"Good night," Michiru added as she followed her lover down the hallway as Setsuna heard the door to their bedroom close.

Setsuna sighed softly as she got up from the couch making her way over to the kitchen afterwards. After putting water into a tea kettle and setting out a mug, she took a seat at the small table in the darkness; the soft hissing of the kettle the only sound occupying the large house. Propping one elbow onto the table, she rested her head on her hand, engaging into deep thought. She found that she couldn't shake the images from the sunset that she and just seen from her mind. Simple things never plagued the Time Guardian's mind, especially beautiful things for torment filled her heart most of the time. She had seen many sunsets in the thousands of years she had been alive but why would this one leave such an impression on her? An image of bright blue eyes and a warm smile suddenly crossed her mind. Setsuna shook her head gently, a frown appearing on her pink lips as she did so as if she couldn't believe who she was thinking about. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the stove where the kettle was whistling loudly. She got up slowly and turned the stove off as the sound gradually ceased, the beating of heart now the only sound she heard.

"Setsuna?" A small voice said from behind her.

Setsuna turned around seeing Hotaru standing in the kitchen, her head titled upwards a the tall woman as she looked at her with her large violet eyes. She smiled softly at the young girl and spoke just the same.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No," she responded. "I can't sleep...What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"I'm just having a cup of tea," she answered, gesturing for her to take a seat at the table. Setsuna poured herself some tea and placed the mug on the table, going back and getting a glass of water and handing it to Hotaru.

"Why can't you sleep?" Setsuna asked, concern obvious in her tone as a small frown appeared on her features.

"I was just waiting for you to come back," Hotaru answered, smiling broadly afterwards. "How was the sunset?"

"It was nice," she said, the small frown now disappearing as a small smile took its place.

"Can you take me to the lake to see it sometime?" Hotaru asked suddenly, obviously somewhat excited.

"Sure," Setsuna added.

"...With papa too?" She asked.

Setsuna paused for a moment before answering. "Of course."

Hotaru took a sip of her water before responding. "Thank you!" She stood up after finishing the glass and out stretched her hand to Setsuna.

"Can you walk me to bed?"

Setsuna took the child's hand and began to walk with her, Hotaru making idle talk before they arrived in her bedroom. Hotaru jumped in the bed as Setsuna drew the purple blanket over her.

"Good night, Setsuna."

She smiled and kissed Hotaru on the forehead, drawing a small giggle from her. "Good night," Setsuna added. "Sweet dreams..."

She then exited the room and flipped the light switch off as she made her way down the hallway and past Haruka and Michiru's bedroom to her own.

_The Following Day _

Setsuna awoke the next morning, the rays of light from the mighty sun shining on her face as she drew her eyes open wearily from the previous night's sleep. She got up slowly, clothing herself and brushing her long green hair before making her way out the kitchen where Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka were already waiting.

"Morning, Setsuna," Haruka said, waving from her spot in the room. Setsuna simply nodded her head and took a seat next to the tall blonde.

"Setsuna?" Michiru said with a smile. "Would you mind taking Hotaru back to Souichi this morning? Haruka and I are going to head out in a few minutes."

"Oh, it's not a problem," Setsuna answered.

"Thanks," The teal haired woman added with one of her usual warm smiles. "Come on, Haruka. We have to leave."

"See you later, Setsuna," Haruka said as she followed her lover to the front door and exited the house with her.

Setsuna looked over at Hotaru who had her bag with her, now ready to leave also.

"Going so soon?" Setsuna questioned.

"Could we stop by the park before I go home to go for a walk?" She asked hopefully.

"Why not?" she said.

After gathering the rest of Hotaru's belongings, the two exited the house and made their way to the park where they began a long walk.

"Setsuna?" Hotaru asked as she looked up at her. Setsuna simply looked down at her, nodding her head for the girl to go on.

"Do you ever have to go back to the Gates of Time again?" she asked quietly so no one else would hear.

Setsuna paused before answering; such a simple question yet it plagued her for reasons she was not aware of at the time. For thousands of years she remained at the Gates of Time, being Guardian of time and space and now she no longer had that. Even though she was now freed from an undoubtedly miserable and lonely job, a piece of her soul was now gone.

"No. Never again shall I return there," she said, sighing softly.

"Are you happy that you don't have to?" she asked, picking up on the depression in Setsuna's voice almost immediately.

Once again she paused, but quickly responded this time. "Of course I am, now I can spend more time with you and the others. That's all I wish for," she added, though she knew one thing that she still longed for, that she always hoped for. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Hotaru's voice once again.

"Papa!" she squealed in delight, jumping into the man's arms that now stood before Setsuna. Setsuna saw a look of love in Hotaru's eyes when ever she was around the man, one that only appeared when he was around.

"Good morning, Hotaru," he said, pausing for a second before speaking again. "Setsuna."

Setsuna managed a small smile upon his words. "Good Morning," she responded softly.

"What are you doing in the park, papa?" Hotaru asked quickly, settling herself back onto the ground.

"Just taking a walk," he answered, seeing his daughter run off after a yellow butterfly that had just fluttered past the group. He smiled again and took a seat on the bench, motioning for Setsuna to do so after him. Setsuna remained standing in her spot before speaking once more.

"I'm sorry, I should be going now," she said rather suddenly.

"Before you go, I have a request...if you don't mind of course."

She looked over at him, nodding her head slightly. "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, tomorrow night there is going to be a rather large gathering, a party of sorts," he said. "I'd like to extend an invitation to you, and the others as well. I'm sure Hotaru would enjoy having you there."

Setsuna pondered for several moments, not being a person for large gatherings and social events, but not wanting to be rude as she answered his question.

"I'd enjoy it very much," she said.

One of his normal warm smiled appeared on his thin lips again.

"Thank you. It starts at eight tomorrow night."

She nodded her head and turned to leave. "Alright, have a nice day..." she added, waving at Hotaru before walking off. Souichi couldn't help but stare after her, the wind rustling through her emerald locks as she disappeared from sight; and image of garnet orbs locked into his mind.


	7. Waltz

So, it's been nearly three years since I updated this story; I know that people will be surprised to see it updated, and to be honest, I am too myself. Since in college, I don't have much time to write, and when I can write, it's usually term papers. ;( I'm going for nursing, and the courses are really rough. Anyhow, I've found some time during this summer break to get back to this story and hopefully just finish it off. Chapters from here on in are going to be quite lengthy, so that I won't have to update with as many chapters. Enjoy. Reviews are really appreciated, and to be frank, will push me to update sooner. Lawlz.

_I feel weird replying to two and three year old replies, but what the hell?_

**Mich3ll3**: Thank you, I only wish I had been able to update this sooner.

**SilentlyCrying**: Thanks, I'm glad to see there are more fans out there. They are an under-rated pairing.

**SetsunaGuardianofSorrow**: I'm quite glad to hear that.

**RichForce**: I'm glad that it gave you some ideas for your own works. ) Thanks for the review (albeit late).

**Sets17:** Haha, no, I'm very much alive. Thank you.

**KellyBug**: Always happy to please more fans of this couple.

**Lightspeed Suzuka**: I suppose that is indeed the case, lol. Hope you're still around to enjoy the latest chapter.

**jupitergreen12: **Why thank you.

**charmedbythedarkarts: **What a lengthy name..Nonetheless, thank you for your review.

**Taro-Kun**: I'm glad you think so. )

**mistress-belldonna: **Thanks.

**ForeverinDarkness**: Thanks for that.

_Pairings: Souichi Tomoe/Setsuna, Usagi/Mamoru, Haruka/Michiru. Maybe more later._

**Until the Sun Rises No More**

**Chapter 7:** Waltz

Arriving home that night, Setsuna grabbed the phone and took a seat down on the sofa. After brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face, a voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi Minako, it's Setsuna."

"Setsuna! What's up?" Minako's high pitched voice questioned.

"Well, I met up with Souichi tonight," she explained, only to be interrupted by a giggle on the other line. "Minako?"

"Oh! Sorry Setsuna, go on."

"He invited me to a gathering at his place tomorrow night, and said I could extend the invitation to you all," she explained.

"Ooooh, awesome!" Minako answered enthusiastically. "I'll be there! What time is it?"

"Eight tomorrow evening."

"Okay! Thanks Setsuna!"

"You're welcome; I'll go ahead and call the others now."

"No need for that," she said. "They're here, and they heard the whole thing! We'll be there."

"Way to ask us if that was okay," Rei grunted from the background. "But thanks Setsuna, we will be."

After saying their goodbyes, Setsuna could hear a commotion on the other end before the phone was hung up. She smiled briefly and turned upon hearing something behind her.

"Evening, Setsuna," Haruka said as she plopped down on the couch next to her. "Going to a party tomorrow, huh?"

"Would you two like to come?" she asked, nodding towards Michiru standing behind the sofa.

"No, we have plans," Michiru answered with a smile. "Thanks, though."

"Have fun, Suna," Haruka added with a grin. "With Usagi and the others there, I'm sure that won't really be an issue."

Setsuna laughed softly, covering her mouth as to muffle the leak of emotions that suddenly poured from her. "I suppose you're right. I'll be off to bed now, good night."

"Night Setsuna," the couple responded together, watching her walk off towards her room after.

"I really hope this does her some good," Michiru said with a frown.

"You're not the only one," Haruka commented, putting her hand on her lover's shoulder.

Setsuna was sitting in a chair in the living room reading through a magazine while drinking tea when the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. She glanced at her watch and got up to open the door.

"Is something wrong?" Setsuna asked; five familiar faces outside her door. "It's two hours before you were all due here." She stepped aside, allowing the five girls inside her house.

"Well, we have some questions," Ami said softly, taking a seat where Setsuna directed her to. Setsuna nodded and listened to whatever they had to say.

"What kind of party is it?" Minako asked with wide eyes. "Is it really formal? We forgot to ask."

Setsuna contemplated a moment, not knowing for sure what the answer was; though she had a good idea. "I believe it's quite formal, actually."

"I don't think I have anything nice enough to wear then," Usagi whined with a sigh.

"Neither do I," Makoto added, scratching her head. "We still have two hours; we can go shop for proper dresses."

"Well," Setsuna interrupted. "I've made many dresses in my years. You could all wear one, if there's one to your liking of course. It's my fault for not informing you, after all."

"That'd be great!" Usagi exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and stood up from her seat. "I'll go grab some now."

The girls all looked at each other with approving looks as she ventured off into her room. "Never knew Setsuna made dresses," Usagi commented while a huge smile. A moment later, Setsuna came back into the room carrying a large black box that she set down on the coffee table. The girls all looked excitedly towards her as she pulled the first article out. From her hands fell a long lilac dress made of silk that she laid down on the chair next to her. She reached into the box and pulled out yet another dress from the dark box.

"Rei," she said. "I think this one will look good on you."

She proceeded by handing the raven-haired girl a medium length scarlet colored dress that Rei took immediately. "It's beautiful," she commented, her mouth wide open.

"Me next!" cried Minako.

Setsuna smiled inwardly and sorted through the box until she came across a light yellow dress that would suit her. One by one, she handed the girls a dress that she thought would look proper on them. Usagi received a pink one, Makoto a black one, and Ami a pale blue dress. After getting dressed, the girls gathered round each other; faces full of excitement and surprise.

"I can't believe you _made_ these, Setsuna!" Usagi exclaimed.

Makoto laughed nervously at her comment as she corrected her sentence. "What she means to say is; we never knew you could do this."

"They're lovely, Setsuna," Ami commented. "You've quite a talent."

"Yeah, have you ever thought of doing it professionally?" Minako asked.

"Thank you." Setsuna's smile beamed for the first time in a while she placed the top back on the box. "But no, I don't think I could."

"Wait a minute," Rei pondered. "What about you, Setsuna? What are you going to wear?"

Setsuna looked down at herself, taking note of her jeans and sweater. "I almost forgot."

Minako ran over to where she was standing and peeled the box top right back off; sorting through the box. The others soon joined her until they came across what they thought to be the perfect dress.

"This is it!" Usagi giggled, handing the dress over to the older woman.

"Go put it on," Ami responded.

"Are you all sure?" she asked, examining the article of clothing now in her hands. They nodded in response as she trailed off to slip it on.

"I'm sure she'll get a kiss from Souichi tonight in _that_," Minako said evilly with a grin on her face.

"Minako," Makoto responded with a sigh. "Take it easy."

A few minutes later, everyone's attention was drawn to the door that Setsuna had entered into, to change.

"Oh my," came Ami's soft voice.

"I think Setsuna has put us all to shame!" Minako crowed while clapping her hands together rapidly.

She walked out of the room adorning a brilliantly white ankle-length dress with a plunging neckline all the way to her waist. A small gold closure held the fabric together across her chest as to not give away too much of her figure. She smiled slightly towards the girls who were beaming happily towards her.

"Mamoru should be here soon!" Usagi cried, only to hear the doorbell ring right afterwards.

Finally arriving at the Tomoe's residence, they all piled out of the two cars taken and took a look around the area. Cars and other vehicles were lined up all along the side of the road as far as the eye could see, as if it were a party for a celebrity.

"Whoa," Usagi gawked. "When the Tomoes have a party, they do it big!"

"Of course it's a big party, Usagi," Makoto responded.

"Like Setsuna said, a lot of the people Souichi works with are at this party," Ami added.

"This is so exciting!" Minako exclaimed. "Let's get going already."

Setsuna sighed quietly, adjusting her dress in an uncomfortable manner as she followed the others towards the front entryway. She hadn't been around so many people all at once in a long time, and she found herself quite far out of her comfort zone by that point. Arriving at the front door that was wide open, the group of seven poured into the large house. People in fancy gowns and suits filled the area with candles lit in every direction.

"You're here!" came a young voice. They turned to see little Hotaru running towards them, dressed in a small and elegant lilac dress.

"Aww!" Usagi cooed. "You look so cute, Hotaru."

"Thanks," she answered, bowing towards the group as she took Setsuna's hand. "I'm glad you came, Setsuna."

The older woman smiled at the young child and patted her on the head gently. "I am, too."

"Hotaru, where'd you wander off to now?"

"I'm over here Papa!" Hotaru called, running off towards whoever was calling her. A moment later she arrived back to the group, holding her father's hand and pulling him along.

"They're here," his daughter beamed.

"So I now see," he laughed, glancing around the group of girls who greeted him until his eyes fell on Setsuna. She nodded in his direction with another genuine smile, observing him in his suit. She thought of how different he looked from when the senshi battled Mistress Nine, now with no glasses and a more healthy glow about him. She'd seen him a number of times since then of course, but it especially caught her attention more so now. The others seemed to be thinking the same themselves as a giggle erupted from Minako's mouth; the others with wide-eyes.

"Good evening, Souichi," she said delicately.

"Glad you were able to make it, Setsuna…everyone," he added, feeling his daughter tugging on his hand.

"I want to go get a drink, Papa."

"Have a good time, everyone," Souichi noted as he let Hotaru lead the way. "I'll see you all through the night."

A minute later, the girls made their way towards a table that had no occupants yet sitting at it. After settling in, Minako leaned over to Rei and whispered to her.

"Did you see the way Souichi looked at our Setsuna?" Rei simply coughed into her hand delicately and gradually leaned over to her.

"Of course I did, though, I don't think she noticed at all."

"We need to set them up!" Minako whispered back ferociously, causing her friends to roll her eyes dramatically at her words.

"We'll do no such thing, Minako."

The blonde grabbed Rei not a moment after and dragged her off the dance floor as she protested loudly, spilling a glass of water all over the floor. Usagi clapped her hands excitedly and grabbed hold of Mamoru; the two making their escape to the large dance floor where couples were waltzing about gracefully. Soon enough, Ami and Makoto stood up from their seats and looked towards Setsuna.

"Care to join us?" Minako asked.

Setsuna waved a hand in front of herself. "No thanks, I'll sit here. Go have fun."

The two girls waved back towards her as Setsuna observed her friends dancing a distance away from her. She could see Usagi dancing elegantly with the love of her life holding her delicately and it brought nothing but a smile to her face; even if it was a brief one.

As an hour came and passed, Setsuna warded off all the men that had approached her and asked her to dance; kindly turning them down as they went off on their way again.

"Setsuna!"

Hotaru came up behind her and jumped into a seat next to her; eyes wide with merriment and curiosity. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I might later," she responded, combing through the child's hair carefully with her index finger. Though, in her mind, that wouldn't come to happen. A large commotion off towards the dance floor caught their attention as they looked to see Minako and Rei in a pile on the floor; the blonde laughing hysterically with Rei appearing somewhat dazed, yet somehow angry at the same time. Hotaru giggled and ran over to the pair as Setsuna watched. She couldn't help but to smile at everything before her. Usagi and Mamoru were dancing albeit rather ungracefully, yet happily, and her fellow senshi were all laughing and dancing as well. Glancing around at the other couples and people chattering across the room, she could see that they all appeared happy as well. But why was it that her inner self always felt so unhappy? She would never be like these people, or so she thought.

"That sad face is not fit for a party."

Setsuna, jolted from her thoughts, tore her gaze away from the dance floor and towards the person that was now speaking to her. '_Souichi_.'

"Ah, I apologize if I startled you, Setsuna," he said with a soft smile as he took a seat. "Wasn't my intention."

"It's quite alright," she responded, still observing him.

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" he questioned, sipping some wine from his glass.

Setsuna looked towards her lap and smiled uncomfortably. "You could say I'm not fond of dancing. I've not done so in ages, and would probably be no good."

"Nonsense," he replied, standing up as he stretched his hand towards her and placed his cup on the table with the other. "I'm sure you're splendid. Dance with me, Setsuna?"

She could feel her cheeks get hot as she reluctantly complied with his request. Slowly, she placed her hand into his and was pulled gently towards the dance floor. Unbeknownst to Setsuna, Minako was watching their actions intently from her spot.

"I knew it!" she squawked, still dancing with Rei who she was spinning, rather violently at that. "Look! Souichi has asked Setsuna to dance!" Before Rei could respond, she was slammed into one of the marble pillars on the dance floor. "Oh…oops…"

"Minako," she hissed, dizzy from hitting her head so hard. "I'm done dancing with you." The raven haired young woman stomped away and joined Makoto and Ami, who were standing off to the side, watching silently.

"Look," Makoto spoke gently, pointing towards Setsuna and Souichi who were taking their place on the floor. The other girls looked where she was pointing, including Minako who had arrived to the group a moment earlier.

"They look lovely together," Ami said admiringly.

Souichi smiled down at the lovely green-haired beauty that stood before him. A slight brush crept onto her usually neutral features as she looked away once more. A moment later he took his free hand and placed it on her waist as she followed suit; their bodies drawn closer as they began to the gentle music echoing through the hall. They silently carried on and Souichi couldn't help but to look down at Setsuna as they danced; though, her eyes looked past him. She seemed withdrawn as always. Fairly soon, the couples and pairs dancing cleared the floor for the both of them; in awe of their graceful movements as they swept across the floor as if floating in midair.

'_It's been so long,'_ Setsuna thought, closing her eyes as her mind filled with memories so long past. She could remember being young and waltzing within the grand ballroom of the Plutonian Palace, and how much she adored doing so. Her silken white dress flowed about in all directions as her long jade hair provided an interesting contrast to the fabric. She almost didn't hear the music coming to a gradual end, if it hadn't been for Souichi who broke the silence between them.

"No good you say?" he said, withholding a chuckle that reverberated from within him gently. "You're a lovely dancer, Setsuna. Thank you for giving me this dance."

She nodded towards him silently, the music finally stopping as the crowd that had cleared the floor started applauding and speaking of how wonderful their waltz was. Setsuna could see Minako jumping up and down wildly from her spot with Makoto and the others trying to calm her down. Setsuna's hand rested within Souichi's for a moment longer before she pulled away and bowed her head towards him.

"Thank you, Souichi," she said simply, floating away and into the large crowd once more. Raising a hand to the back of his head, he sighed and shook his head. There was something about her that he couldn't deny.


	8. Resplendence

**Richforce: **Glad someone knows how I feel, lol. Thanks for the review.

**Girl Who Writes**: I'm quite glad that you've enjoyed it that much. And, I wholeheartedly agree with what you said about poor Suna.

**Ancient Death**: Thanks for the review, much appreciated.

**little princess of mercury**: Haha, well, I hope this was soon enough. Will try to have updates every couple weeks.

**IkaruHuuga**: Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad you like the story. Is quite nice to see another Pluto fan, as there's not enough of us. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Until the Sun Rises no More  
Chapter 8  
**Resplendence

She laid perfectly still atop the satin sheets, staring silently at the swirly white ceiling that seemed to continue forever above her. The white gown that she had adorned earlier reflected the brilliant moonlight that struck it from it's place on a chair. Though it felt like only a short period of time, Setsuna had been like that for hours since arriving home from the party; or whatever it was. Sleep wouldn't be overcoming her on that night, for her thoughts were all too occupied with other things. Or rather, someone else. It was something she didn't understand, and wasn't even sure if she wanted to for that matter. All she could think about was last night. The music, the lights and everything else. His gentle touch. His soft smile. That perfect waltz.

_'What am I doing?'_ she thought, shaking her heads as she finally pried her gaze from the ceiling and looked upon the clock.

Five in the morning.

A gentle groan escaped her lip as she got out from her bed and opened the door to her room slowly. Once again, she made off towards the kitchen through the dark hallways and put on a kettle of water. If anything could soothe her, and make her mind stop racing, it'd be a cup of hot green tea. Setsuna laid the cup down upon the table as the steam rose silently into the air; her always solemn garnet eyes staring off into nothing. She closed her eyes, only to see his face again as she drew her lids open; an almost amused smile playing on her lips as she shook her head. She felt almost, shameful with her actions. Shamed about what she deemed fleeting and useless thoughts that managed to plague her the entire night. Perhaps her being Time Guardian for so many centuries had taken an irreparable toll.

"Ahh...Setsuna, I knew it was you."

Glancing sideways at the doorway, she looked to see a half-awake Haruka standing before her. "I'm sorry, Haruka. I didn't mean to wake you." She received a smile from the tall sandy haired woman that took a seat next to her.

"No," she responded. "I was already awake. Just knew you were going to have one of your nightly teas." She mused while Setsuna smiled back at her, taking a sip from her cup. "Something on your mind?"

She placed the mug back down and folded her hands in her lap before answering. "I suppose so. I can't even make sense of my thoughts, so explaining them would be impossible," she answered, the music from the waltz echoing through her mind again. Haruka half expected that response from her. She knew her best friend all too well. "What about you?"

"Me?" Haruka answered, propping one of her legs up on the chair next to her. "I'm only awake because of Michiru's snoring, you know." Setsuna covered her mouth to muffle the gentle laugh that came from her lips.

"I don't think Michiru would like to hear that." Haruka only snorted and ran a hand through her short hair and stood up a minute later. After adjusting her top, she glanced towards Setsuna with a loud yawn.

"You should get back to bed, Setsuna," she mumbled as she made towards the hallway. "The sun will be coming up soon." Setsuna nodded slowly, placing her mug into the sink as she glanced out the window in front of her. It was still pitch black outside, though she could see the dark shadows from the trees swaying back and forth in the wind. A sudden chill shot through her body as a shiver ran down her spine. She quickly made off towards her room once more and slipped into bed. For once, she dreamed peacefully.

Morning had come sooner than Setsuna hoped, and it brought another day in which she wasn't sure what it'd entail. Being time guardian for so long, she always had her duty and something to keep her busy. Now that she was relieved of all her duties, she couldn't quite get used to the fact that she had so much free time.

"Hey, Setsuna?"

She looked up to see Michiru looking down at her as she sat upon the couch. She only looked at the teal-haired woman questioningly.

"Haruka and I are heading out for the afternoon," she added, grabbing her coat and purse. "Would you like to come? Wouldn't want you sitting here with absolutely nothing to do." Setsuna smiled towards her friend and shook her head.

"That's okay, thank you," she responded. "I will find something to do." Michiru looped her arm around Haruka's, who had appeared next to her a moment prior.

"See you tonight, then," Haruka said with a wave as the two left from the house; leaving Setsuna to her thoughts once more. She suddenly noticed the box containing the dresses she'd made over the years on the other couch out of the corner of her eye. A brief thought drifted through her mind a few seconds later. She got up, grabbed a dress from the box and made off towards the door, which she folded into her bag. Before she left from the house she grabbed a newspaper from the coffee table near the door.

Once outside, Setsuna could feel the cool air and crisp breeze against her skin. This, she could surely get used to. She knew she couldn't continue to stay back at the house every day; and looking for a job would surely remedy that. Her long jade green hair whipped about in the breezes, earning herself several stares from men and women alike. Her exotic look was apparently alluring and found strange to many, but she found herself always uncomfortable stuck in their gazes.

Setsuna rounded the corner, only to bump into someone else as she stumbled and lost her footing; falling directly into the person. She quickly cursed herself for being so careless, feeling suddenly embarrassed to realize that she'd fallen so haphazardly into a stranger's arms. Or so she thought.

"Setsuna?" questioned a familiar voice. A slight blush suddenly enveloped her features. She looked up to see that light lavender, almost white hair that swayed in the breeze; and the familiar dark blue eyes that looked upon her last night. He was smiling. "Are you alright?"

Prying herself from against him, she stood fully on her own and looked upon him. She smiled back at him and nodded firmly. "I'm fine, Souichi. Thank you." He reached down and handed her the news paper that she had dropped and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry, I should've paid more attention," he added. Gathering the newspaper under one of her arms, she only shook her head.

"It's quite alright, don't worry about it." They stood for another few moments as she observed him quietly. His next words surprised her.

"If you're not busy," he started, seemingly pausing to choose his next words carefully. "Would you like to go to the café?" Setsuna couldn't help but to smile at his request as she moved some strands of hair from before her eyes to behind her ears.

"I was on my way there, actually. I'd like your company very much." The pair quickly turned in the direction of the small café and began their short walk there. Their trip was mostly quiet besides the small bits of conversation that Souichi tried to make. Setsuna was never one to dislike silence and it was strange to find someone else, let alone a man, who seemed to enjoy it just as much. Once they arrived, they found an empty table and took a seat. Setsuna ordered her usual green tea as Souichi got himself coffee. She smiled towards him once more before opening her paper and began looking through the section with job offerings.

"What type of job are you looking for?" he suddenly asked, taking a sip of his coffee that had just arrived. "If I'm not intruding." Setsuna looked up from the paper and shook her head.

"It's alright," she started, looking down at the table. "I've made dresses and clothes for…a long time. So, a job doing that would be perfect." Souichi suddenly chuckled at her words, earning a curious look from Setsuna who wondered what was so funny.

"Usagi told me that you had made all dresses that your friends and yourself wore last night, when she cornered me into a conversation," he said, smiling again. "You're very talented." Folding her hands into her lap delicately after spotting an ad in the paper, she closed it.

"Thank you," she said appreciatively. They continued to chat about every day things, and Setsuna found herself smiling more than she had in literally ages. There was something soothing about his presence. His smooth voice carried so easily through her ears, and his gaze made her warm for reasons she didn't quite understand. He himself was quite mesmerized by the woman before him. Every move she made was graceful from a simple stride to a graceful spin upon the dance floor. He'd never met a woman like her; so mysterious and unfathomably beautiful both in looks and personality.

Eventually it came time to part ways once again as they both stood up from the table and grabbed their coats and whatever belongings were upon the table.

"Setsuna, before you go, I had a question," Souichi said. He seemed to grow ever slightly nervous at what he was about to ask as Setsuna nodded for him to continue. "Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night with me?"

"That..." she murmured, her mind and usual habits telling her to just say no, but something else was telling her to say yes for once. Something much stronger than her usual thoughts. "Yes. That would be nice." They both smiled at eachother for a few brief moments; Setsuna blushing slightly once again. This man had such a strange effect on her emotions that she could normally and easily keep in check.

"Is seven a good time for you?"

"Yes, that's fine," she answered, turning sideways. "I'll see you tomorrow evening, Souichi." With that, she turned to leave, but was haulted when her hand was grasped gently from behind. She turned to see him holding her hand lightly.

"I'll be by to pick you up, then," he added, letting his fingertips glide over the palm of her hand until they were parted again and he was off on his way. Setsuna lingered for a moment longer, still stunned and surprised by what he'd done. Managing to shake it off, she made off towards her next destination with the days events stuck in her mind.

* * *

Day had quickly turned to night, and Haruka and Michiru were already back at home awaiting Setsuna's late arrival. Eventually the door creaked open and the green-haired young woman stepped in.

"Didn't know you'd be out all day," Haruka said, waving to her from her chair next to Michiru. "We were a bit worried about you."

"Sorry," Setsuna answered, haning her coat upon the hook near the door as walked over and took a seat next to her friends.

"Where'd you go off to today?" Michiru questioned with a smile. Thinking about the question momentarily, she answered simply and with another smile that neither of her friends were used to her wearing.

"I got a job."

But that wasn't the main source of her happiness.


End file.
